


Fumbling Towards You

by Prentice



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: trope_bingo, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Falling In Love, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Series, Season 1 Compliant Only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice
Summary: The first time it happened, Foggy figured it was because they were both a little drunk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _'in vino veritas/drunkfic'_ square on my unofficial trope_bingo card.

The first time it happened, Foggy figured it was because they were both a little drunk.

Or, okay, not a  _little_  drunk but  _a lot_  drunk, because there had been drinks and drinks and then there had been more drinks, and somewhere along the way he’s pretty sure there had also been  _even_   _more_  drinks so, yeah.

It’s really not a little drunk. It’s a  _whole hell of a lot_  drunk. And, yeah, okay, they’re both probably going to regret it in the morning because hangovers suck  _so much_  but whatever.

They’re wild and crazy college kids.

They’re totally allowed to make stupid decisions.

Or, well, okay, they’re not really, because becoming badass attorneys-at-law was actually  _serious business_ and they couldn’t fuck it up by making stupid decisions that will affect the rest of their lives, but it’s the end of their semester and  _holy fuck_  how did they survive this long. And, it’s just, you know – they just – they  _needed_  to blow off some steam.  _Had_  to blow off some steam.

It was like a law somewhere, Foggy remembered saying or, well, slurring, in Matt’s ear when he tried to protest the second – or was it third? – round of drinks and Foggy was so down with that because –  _yes_ , they’re  _done_ , halle-fucking-lujah!

They’d survived.

They’d actually fucking survived.

And, yeah, okay, it wasn’t like he’d ever doubted they would because they were  _awesome_  and had this weird  _thing_  between them that meant they pushed each other to do better and be better and just be –  _more_.  

Which was – unexpected.

Kind of  _really_  unexpected, because Foggy had been all for living the life of a debauched yet vaguely ambitious college student before he’d met Matt, but somehow ended up living the life of an ambitious yet vaguely –  _very_ vaguely; okay, fuck,  _not at all_  – debauched college student after meeting Matt.

Which had sucked a little – okay, a  _lot_  – because Foggy could count on one hand the number of times he’d gotten lucky over the years and that didn’t include Marci because she was the  _devil_ in Jimmy Choos, but it had also  _not_  sucked, because he kind of figured he’d gotten Matt out of the deal so at least he had that going for him.

Though, you know, it might’ve been nice to get at least a  _little_  play because Matt always had these insanely hot women flocking to him in fucking  _droves_ , while Foggy just kind of pathetically nursed his drink next to him, but whatever. Matt had always been the  _best_  and never ditched him to go home with anyone unless Foggy was totally cool with it. Which sometimes made Foggy feel a little bit like a dick because Matt really  _was_  awesome and deserved to get more action than he did, but it was also kind of sweet and made something inside him warm and tighten and, yeah.

Anyway, it wasn’t like it was planned. The drinking or the sex. It just sort of happened.

Like, one second Foggy was drunkenly giggling as they stumbled into their dorm room and Matt was huffing a warm amused breath against his neck and the next both their cocks were sloppy wet with spit and pre-come and slip-sliding together as Foggy jerked them both off and Matt pressed open mouth and wet kisses against his mouth, his neck, his  _jaw_. Matt’s fingers tangling in his hair while he moaned and wiggled and shuddered. Thighs fucking  _trembling_  on either side of Foggy’s own as he fucked himself into and against Foggy like every fucking wet dream Foggy has ever had.

And it’s – good. So good. Fucking  _amazing_  and Foggy never wanted it to end.  _Ever_. In his  _life_. Because Matt was so good. So perfect. He was perfect. Fuck, Matty, so perfect. And–

Foggy came with a muffled groan all over Matt’s cock, his stomach, his chest even, because it’d been a long fucking time for him, okay, and Matt had gasped sharply when he did, a loud broken moan leaving his lips as his back arched and his head fell forward, and he fucking writhed on Foggy’s lap as he came and came and  _came_  all over Foggy’s skin and Foggy wanted – he wanted…

He passed out.

He passed the fuck  _out_.

Right then, right there.

And wasn’t  _that_  fucking embarrassing because he was pretty sure he’d been mouthing and mumbling drunken confessions against Matt’s skin when he had, lips dragging soft and wet kisses against Matty’s shoulder as they’d both breathed and shuddered and just kind of huddled together in a heady blissful post-orgasmic haze.

And, you know, the worst part of it was, in the morning, neither of them had talked about it.

Or, well, Matt might’ve tried to, but Foggy hadn’t really been up to the whole ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ speech that Matt gave every fucking girl he’d ever thrown out when Foggy was  _done_  with being sexiled and braved the sextastrophe that was their shared dorm room, and it was just…

Foggy wasn’t one of those girls. Guys. Whatever.

He wasn’t one of them, was the point, and he wasn’t going to let that happen to him.  _Wouldn’t_  let that happen to him.  Because they were friends.

 _Best_  friends.

And, yeah, okay, it really fucking sucked that they would probably never be anything more than that because he had kind of maybe thought Matt was smoking hot from the moment he’d met him, and was also possibly a little bit in love with the guy, but, yeah.

He didn’t need Matt to say the words to get it. He really didn’t. Not ever.

Because they were friends.

They were Nelson and Murdock.

They were Matt and Foggy.

They were – were…

They were  _friends_ , dammit.

And that’s all they would ever be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to everyone for the comments and kudos! I forgot how damn much I loved writing about these two dorks. :P

The second time it happened, Foggy figured it was because they were both completely drunk again.

Well, okay, not completely drunk, because they’d barely gotten started, the box of bagels Foggy had stolen from Landman & Zach absorbing most of the alcohol as they’d spitballed their way into a future career, and it was crazy. _He_ was crazy because he was always letting Matt talk him into shit like this, but whatever. As long as they were together, they could do anything, and he’d told Matty so as they’d staggered their way out of Josie’s bar, a half-empty box of bagels tucked safely under his arm.

And, you know, the thing was, Foggy wasn’t sure Matt had intended to follow Foggy home like a fucking lost little puppy, but he had, and Foggy hadn’t minded because Matty was welcome anytime, even – _especially_ – when he was adorably tipsy and smiling and not being, like, a dramatic broody _mess_ because what was _up_ with that lately. Matt had never been the broody type before – well, no, that was a lie, he had been, but never like this, and Foggy was just happy that Matt was happy because maybe working for a soul-sucking firm like Landman  & Zach had been the problem all along.

Which was actually something that Foggy could understand. Not because he felt a hundred percent like Matty did about all this because even though they were only interns now, they’d be associates soon, and the promise of future monies was like a siren song to Foggy’s embarrassingly poor soul but, you know, he could understand it. Because he really hadn’t realized they’d have to sell their souls and compromise their fucking ethics just to get ahead in life.

So, yeah, he might’ve not been completely on board with the whole ‘chucking a promisingly lucrative career down the proverbial drain just to prove they had scruples’ thing but he couldn’t really argue with Matty about it being the right thing to do when it came to leaving with their heads held high.

And anyway, they’d be incorporated soon. Like, officially. _Officially_ , officially.

Hell, he was even planning to have a sign made for them. The slightly damp cocktail napkin in his wallet proved it. They were moving up in the world – or down, he wasn’t really sure. Either way though, they were moving.

Together.

Which was awesome and possibly not as unexpected as it sounded because Marci might’ve been right when she said they were like an old married couple who had to do everything together. Not that Foggy had argued the point because they probably were, but whatever. He liked it that way.

Doing things with Matty was the best.

So, again, yeah, maybe the whole moving forward together thing was a factor in them sitting on the lumpy green blob that Foggy called a sofa one minute and then making out like fucking teenagers the next. It was just – it was a big step. The whole starting their own business thing.

It was a big step in a series of big steps and Foggy was pretty sure it had all just gone to their heads – or gone to his head because he’s pretty sure he’d made the first move, but Matt hadn’t seemed to mind. Not if the way he’d choked himself on Foggy’s dick a little while later was any indication, his mouth sloppy and wet, drool and pre-come sliding out his mouth and down his scruffy chin as Foggy had groaned and groaned and groaned, hands fisting themselves in his hair.

And, you know, it had been so fucking wild and crazy and insanely hot that Foggy had come all over Matt’s stupidly attractive face in like two point five seconds, but it had also been worth it. Because Matty had let him drag him back up onto his lap and lick his face clean as he’d pulled his leaking cock out of his pants with one hand and smoothed a hand down Matty’s back with the other; fingers coming to rest against the swell of one of Matt’s ass cheeks. He’d jerked Matt off slow and dirty after that, fingers brushing again and again against Matt’s balls, his thumbnail purposely teasing over the slit of his cock as his other hand had caressed and squeezed his ass, fingers dipping between his cheeks to brush lightly, so fucking lightly, against his fluttering hole.

It had been intense and fucking messy, and Foggy had nearly whimpered when Matt had finally come, cock swelling and hardening beneath his fingers as he’d splattered come all over Foggy’s shirt and hand, body slumping over Foggy until he was nothing more than a warm solid weight that Foggy never wanted to move.

Not that _that_ had been an option because Matt had stirred sometime later, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he’d pulled himself off of Foggy and stood shakily beside the blob. Sightless eyes seeming to stare down at him for a moment before opening his mouth, and Foggy had felt a bolt of – not panic, exactly, but something just as unpleasant and cold – go through him as he’d hastily sat up, voice stumbling over some lame excuse about taking a shower before he’d quickly fled the room. Bathroom door slamming shut firmly, definitively, behind him.

And, okay, if Matt was gone by the time Foggy had finally gathered up the courage to go back out there, Foggy was okay with it. Really okay with it. He _was_.

Because they were friends.

Just friends.

And he didn’t want to lose that.


End file.
